


The Heart Does All The Work

by poisontaster



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Injury Recovery, Marijuana, Revenge Sex, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp. Set 1 hour after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2212869">Be Forever Now</a>.  Set between "Lover's Walk" and "The Wish" (S3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Does All The Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/gifts).



Werewolves have a surprisingly short refractory period. This happy fact leaves Cordelia limp and liquid with something other than drugs and aching with something other than pain. She lies in the middle of stripped and rumpled sheets and disheveled pillows while Oz rolls up sweet, leaf-green pot into a joint. She's never smoked before—never wanted to—but she's not about to admit either of those things when Oz lights it up, gets it going, and then hands it to her.

She coughs a lot, at first.

Oz doesn't laugh at her; just takes the joint from her fingers, inhales deeply and then presses his lips softly and firmly against hers, exhaling into her mouth until she feels her lungs inflate. "Like this."

More smoke curls from his lips as he trails down, biting lightly at her pulse. She tangles her fingers in his soft, wiry hair and tugs, liking the noise he makes, somewhere between growl and moan.

"Again," she orders and obligingly, Oz takes another hit and fills her with it.

"This can't last forever," she tells him. "You still love her," she says.

"Yes," Oz agrees, nuzzling against her thigh, persuading them to open. "But what's forever anyway?"


End file.
